Hermione Granger and the Lord of Darkness
by The Real KuschelImperator
Summary: A dark figure saves Issei from Raiser and disappeared. After a while he comes back and carries a young woman. This woman is Hermione Granger. My first fanfiction so please be gentle. I don t know how often I will be able to upload but I will try my best. Pairing: Bajulus x Hermione
1. Chapter 1

Hello reader. I´m sorry if this fanfiction has a lot of grammatical mistakes. I am German and not used to write such long texts. Also if you find something that I could improve please tell me in the comments and I will improve the text. Before I forget: All of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and the characters of Highschool DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi. The only character that belongs to me is Bajulus Obscurus.

Just as Raiser wanted to attack Issei he froze. It became darker and darker. All shades of the Rating-Game and the demons inside of it extended to a point between Raiser and Issei. Then they ascended and formed the figure of a man. When the contours of the man became clear the shades pulled back. The man who now looked cold at Raiser was two metres high, had the physique of a runner, alabaster white skin and obsidian black hair, eyes and clothes. With a voice like the deepest darkness he asked „What are you planning to do with the Sekiryutei, chicken? He has finally found a worthy partner and you want to kill this partner only because he can something that you can´t? You coward! "Raiser looked baffled at the man before him. "How dare you insult me? In the name of Raiser Phoenix, third son and heir to Lord Phoenix, I command you to step aside" shouted Raiser and threw fireballs at the man and Issei. But instead of reducing the two to ashes the fire itself swirled around the man and seemed to be absorbed by the clothes, the hair and the eyes of the man. As the flames were extinguished, the man spoke with an even deeper voice than before: "Raiser Phoenix, third son and heir to the venerable Phoenix Clan, because of an attempted murder on me, Bajulus Obscurus the Lord of the Obscurus Clan, I punish you to the worst punishment for you: The robbing of our regeneration powers" After that Lord Obscurus extended his, to darkness transformed, hand to Raiser. The Phoenix than did fall to his knees. Meanwhile a red-gold light leaved Raisers chest and disappeared in Bajulus hand. During Raisers fall to the ground Bajulus went to Issei, revived him and helped him to sit. When Rias came running to them Bajulus looked to the northwest and furrowed his brow. Then he stood up and said to Rias "I will contact you soon, heiress of Gremory" and disappeared in a swirl of darkness.  
The Scottish winter was cold and merciless. Hermione Granger cried. She had just seen how her boyfriend was being killed by the death eaters and that Harry was overcome and too likely dead by now. She had lost her wand during the fight and now she was freezing. It was clear to her that she wouldn´t survive without a wand. Even now she felt the coldness. Suddenly an even cooler shiver than before ran down her spine: Greywolfs. In the book ´ _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ ´ these subspecies of the wolf was described as even deadlier than Werewolves. Hermione knew that they could smell her fear and proximity to death. They formed a ring and waited. She knew there was no escape and so she lay down in the snow, closed her eyes and waited for the grim reaper. She wasn´t afraid of him, it gave far more cruel destinies than death. She had noticed that after their win against Voldemort. Just as she was about to die something forced her eyes to open and she was baffled: she saw the Greywolfs withdrawn! She just saw a white face cloaked in a mantle of black. "How lucky I am that the grim reaper himself comes to get me" Hermione thought, smiled a genuine smile and closed her eyes.  
Bajulus came to Scotland because he had a feeling that a big magical energy was about to die there. He had seen many things but this was new! A pack of Greywolfs were positioned in a circle around a young woman. But instead of eating her they maintained a respectful distance to the dying woman. As he came nearer they pulled back. He saw the young woman look up at him and smile. She then closed her eyes and Bajulus could feel her die. "But this smile and these wolfs! But the more important fact first: Who is she?" He thought and came up to her. The woman was Hermione Granger! No wonder these wolfs hadn´t attacked. If they had done it her magic would have disintegrated them. She must have been extremely strong. He didn´t hear the Greywolfs anymore, they must have completely pulled back when I came. What could she have seen that made her smile? Maybe she thought that I was the grim reaper and she welcomed me. "I can´t let you die my _Comitessa._ " Out of his mantle he pulled the chess figurine of the queen out and put it on Hermione's chest. He then recited: _"_ _Leva et illustra, comitessa"_ , for what reason Hermione´s breathing continued and she fell in a deep sleep.  
Bajulus picked her up and just wanted to depart when he saw Harry Potter before him. He had drawn his wand and asked Bajulus: "What are you planning to do with Hermione?" Bajulus hesitated. Why where this kids so strong? With a warm voice he said: "Harry, if you want to have your question answered you must take an unbreakable vow to never speak to someone about what I will tell you" "Good. I, Harry James Potter, swear upon my magic, that I will never reveal the things that you are about to say to me." "Thank you. Now then: I am a devil. We, the devils, reside on earth to expand our status of the Underworld. We do this by contracts with the humans and do things that they want us to do. I came here today because I felt a great magical energy die. And I was right. Hermione was killed by the frost and about to be eaten by a pack of Greywolfs when I came and chased them away. I then have used my Evil Peace Queen to revive her. Therefor she is now my most powerful piece of my set and a devil too." "Where will you take her?" "I have, before I came here, made a very interesting encounter with a devil in Japan and I am sure that I will be expected. Therefor Japan is my goal." "What will you do in Japan?" "First of all I will heal her and when she is ready I will bring her to the devils which I have met. You could come with us as a devil. You would be most welcomed." "No thanks. I will return to Hogwarts an tell the people that she was being killed by Greywolfs and that I couldn´t save her." "Thanks this will distract them. If you want to visit give three drops of blood on this pentagram and you will be teleported to either me or Hermione, which one is saver" "Thanks. Maybe one day I will come and join you. Keep an eye on her." "I will keep both. Farewell Harry." The darkness came and devoured Bajulus and Hermione and Harry stood alone on the clearing.


	2. Chapter 2

Shortly afterwards Bajulus reappeared in the Occult-Research Club. Exept Rias all members froze. She came up to him and said "You have a lot to explain Lord Obscurus." Bajulus grinned. "Yes I will do this but first things first: Rias, could Asia check Hermione here for wounds or anything else?" "Certainly, but you better explain while she is busy" "I will like I promised" "Lay she down there. Asia if you would be so kind?" Rias said and pointed at a nearby couch. "Of course, Buchou!" When Asia had begun Hermione´s examination, Bajulus sat down and began. "For all of you who don´t know me my name is Bajulus Obscurus and I´m the current Lord of my house. I was born 18 years ago in my family home _Palatium Tenebra_ . At my sixth birthday I was send to the _Montes Provocationis_ to become strong. I did have luck because only one month after I had departed the Phoenix family mugged our estate and destroyed and killed everything and everybody. They knew that I was in the mountains to train but they didn´t dare follow me and so they erected a magical barrier to warn them should I return to the estates. I, who was marooned from every means of communication, knew only of this massacre when I returned from my training at the age of 16. The magic to warn the Phoenix of my existence have collapsed over the years. So I came back to our estate to find it destroyed. But one thing had survived: my fathers ring. I slipped it on and became the next Lord Obscurus. But as all of the familys documents were destroyed it was clear to me that I would have the task to build my family back up. I swore an oath to take the regenerations powers of every single Phoenix. I chose not to kill them because than they would have a reason to kill me also, with the blessing of the devil communty. After that I went back in the mountains to train even more. When I felt that the Sekiryutei was about to be killed by a Phoenix I intervened. And so I met Rias." Rias and her peerage sat still and shocked there. Rias just wanted to ask something when she stopped. A great wave of magic coursed through the room. Everybody turned around and looked at the source of it. As they spotted it even Bajulus was surprised: Asia appeared normaly as very happy and full of the joys of life. Even Issei, who had known Asia the longest was surprised. "Lord Obscurus, you should check Hermione yourself." She then collapsed and began to cry bitterly. Issei immediately ran to her and tried to console her. While the rest of the Peerage looked astounded at Asia, Bajulus got up and went over to Hermione to examine her. When he looked up his eyes were pure darkness but he kept to himself. "Rias, could you look after Hermione? Please let her sleep until I come back. I have to visit a family of redheads." After he saw Rias´ nod he looked at Akeno and asked "Akeno could you please rinse Hermiones body and fit her with a school uniform." After her nod he expressed his thanks and left in a swirl of darkness.

But before he cold travel to the Weasleys he could feel Harrys angry call. "Oh, he obvious discovered what happened to him and Hermione." With this he landed in Grimmauld Place before Harry. "As I see it you have discovered what happened to you and Hermione…" "Yes I have and it angers me! Why did they do this to us?" "Hmm, let me think. You are the wealthiest wizard of Great Britain, what did you expect? When she can´t have you through normal means like real love she must help it." "I kind of understand it. I am wealthy and they would be too if Ginny could have married me. But you said Hermione too, didn´t you? Why her?" "You really don´t know?" "What do I not know?" "As I, and it seems the Weasleys too, see it you and Hermione are very close. Even I know that. I know, through my ´bondimg´ with her that you two were several month alone in this tent. Everything could have appened there." "But we aren´t in love!" "I know that but for everybody else it must have looked like it. But back to business: You and Hermione can charge the Weasleys for using a love potion…" "We can´t." "Excuse me?" "Have you frgotten: Hermione is, for the wizarding world dead." "Oh I forgot. Thank you for reminding me. Do you need reinforcments for the legal proceedings?" "No, but I have a request after I have settled things here." "And this is?" "Please let me enter your Family." "Are you sure?" "Yes." "Then I will do it when you are ready. I will be present at the court of law and when Hermione is okay with it she will be there too, naturally under disguise." "When the legal issues are cleared meet me in Front of the Weasley House in approximately three days" "I will be looking forward to it."

The next morning Hermione woke up with a start. She was shocked but remained lying with closed eyes. She first felt the subsoil on which she lie: warm and soft. Most definetly a bed. Suddenly she heard voices whispering. "She is awake" said a high female voice "Issei, get Rias and Bajulus. They will want to speak with her." Hermione heard a door open and close. Five mintes later she heard the door again open and close and a slightly less high female voice "Thanks Asia, you can go now. Say the others they shall wait." "Yes, Buchou!" After the repeated opening and closing of the door Hermione opened her eyes and sat up. In front of her stood a boy and a girl approximately 18 years old.


	3. Chapter 3

And another chapter finished. Yeah! It might take a little bit longer for me to write the next chapter because I first want to write it in German before translating it. Thank you RENATACED1 for your Follow and your Favourite and thank you PAULA FOREVER for following too. As always: I do not own Harry Potter or Highschool DxD. Sigh.

The boy, no scratch that man, was gigantic: two metres big, stature of a runner with black eyes and hair. He seemed familiar. The girl although was unfamiliar: she stood 1.75 metres high with blood red hair, blue eyes and a figure for which the most girls would kill for. Both of them are wearing a school uniform each the male and female version of it. The girl spoke "Hello Hermione, my name is Rias and this is Bajulus. We know you must have a lot of questions and we are here to answer most of these and to help you in your new … way of life." "How do you know my name and why am I not dead. Because I thought I were." "Ah the crucial questions first: We know your name because even in our … Community you, Harry and the weasel are well known and you are not dead because I didn´t wanted you to die and so I revived you." "Revived me as…?" "Devil" answered Bajulus with a grin. "De-De-Devil, of course hahaha very funny. What happened?!" "I told you she wouldn´t believe you." Laughed Rias. "Yeah you said it, you are the best." He sighed as he turned to Hermione and said "Believe me or not, it is true." As he said that he and Rias unfolded their wings. One moment later Hermione felt a something break out of her back and she knew that it were the same wings as Rias and…. "But wait: Rias has only one pair but Bajulus has FIVE of them." Hermione thought. "Ehm, Bajulus why do you have five wings" Hermione asked. Rias looked as if she would like to know also. "Oh didn´t I mention it? I am at the same level as the four demon kings." The two young woman were baffled. Rias expressed Hermione´s thoughts by asking "How" "When you do train for 12 years with only a minor pause you can become this strong" "This was obviously but this strong? Never mind that we can discuss this later. Hermione you are in the occultist research club in our high school, which is located in Kuoh, Japan. We have you registered as Amasia Albamentum in our school. We must do this because the wizard world thinks that you have died. You can speak Japanese because we have cast a spell over you to help you. Have you any questions?" "Yeah, what does it mean that Bajulus has ´revived´ me?" Hermione asked. "Let me answer this question" Bajulus stepped nearer to Hermione and pulled a box out of … somewhere. He then opened it: In it laid 14 black chess pieces. The two open places indicated the king and the queen. "In the society of the devils every young devil, who reaches a certain age is given one of these. For every devil his or her chess set is a little bit different. The young devil, regardless if boy or girl, becomes the king. If the king wants to revive somebody he or she places a chess piece on the chest of the one who is to be revived. He or she then recites an aphorism and tada the ´target´ is revived. You my dear Hermione used my strongest piece up: the queen. She combines the powers of knight, tower, bishop and pawn. To summarize: You are the strongest member of my household.  
"I am the strongest of your household?" "Yes. But my family is a little bit differently: Every new member increase the power of him or her and those of the other members. Meaning you and I are alone now just as strong as both our powers combined and as team we are twice as strong." Bajulus explained. "This is definitely different than my family" Rias said surprised. "We can discuss this later. So, Hermione are you ready to meet Rias ´family´?" asked Bajulus. "One last question: Should I introduce myself as Hermione Granger or as Amasia Albamentum?" asked Hermione. "It is better when you introduce yourself as Amasia because if word comes to Great Britain that you are alive things could get a little bit heated up. Ah before I forget it: Harry is going to join our family the day after tomorrow…after he has smoked out the weasels" Bajulus answered with a little bit of ice at the end of the sentence. "Why what have they done?" "They dosed you and Harry and you with love potions because they thought that you and Harry were romantically involved. And yes I know from Harry that you weren´t. If you want you can come with me to see the trials and help Harry pack. Would you like that? But enough of the speaking, let´s go and see Rias´ family should we?" "I would like that very much. I must move myself" Hermione now answered. "Certainly" Rias said and opened the door. Hermione went through it and a corridor to another door which Bajulus opened. The room seemed to be a common room with a table with chair opposite the door and two couches which were opposite from each other. On the couches were sitting one blond and one brown haired boy and a blond girl. On the other couch sat a girl with black hair an one which were white. "Can I introduce?" Rias asked whereupon Hermione nodded "The girl with the black hair is Akeno, with the white hair is Koneko and with the blond hair is Asia." All three girls smiled warmly at Hermione. "The boy with the blond hair is Kiba and the brown head is Issei" Both boys nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Amasia Albamentum and I will be a student here starting the day after tomorrow."

 **Guest:** I first too had this idea but I found it to cliché and therefor chose another pairing. I hope I will come this far


	4. Chapter 4

It's alive! As am I. Sorry for the long wait but I had my finals. But now I am back with Chapter Four of "Hermione Granger and the Lord of Darkness". I will continue this FanFic but will also start on a new one. Thank you Sakura Lisel, UnattainableDarkAngel, crystal Coronello, Republic Che, goddragonking and Mr. and Ms. Cuddles (You know why). As always: I do not own Harry Potter or Highschool DxD. Sigh.

The next day was spend mainly to integrate Amasia in her new school and class. Issei introduced his friends Matsuda and Motohama to Amasia. Surprisingly both of them acted normally around her and were even a little bit shy. Rias introduced her to Sona and explained, with Amasia´s permission, her past. With such activities the day was fast over. Although the next day was not. Harry and Amasia travelled to the Ministry of magic in London. They appeared one after another in the atrium, of course under an invisibility charm. Immediately they took a lift to the courtroom 10, the same courtroom in which Harry's trial was held almost four years ago. Both took seat in the highest row and waited for the trial to begin. At 10 o´clock all Wizengamot members were seated and the minister, Kingsley, went into action. "I hereby declare the last Wizengamot meeting of the year 2000 opened. But before we begin with the daily routine I would like to let Lord Potter speak, who has something to announce." Kingsley stepped back and Harry took the stage. He winked to Bajulus and Amasia before he began. "Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot, I am here today to speak about two things. The first is an accusation. So here I go: I, Lord Harry James Potter of the Noble and Ancient House of Potter, do hereby accuse Molly Weasley nee Prewett, Ginevra Molly Weasley and the dead Ronald Billius Weasley to have administered Love Potion to my dead friend Hermione Jean Granger and myself. These were administered from our 16th birthday until, in my case yesterday, and in Hermione´s case till her death. But they have not tried anything other than that. But nonetheless it was for four years and I therefor demand that Molly and Ginevra go to prison for at least four years." As Harry finished Kingsley asked the Wizengamot. "Dear members, please vote now if you want the two accused to spend the four years in Azkaban or not." About two thirds of the votes were for imprisonment one third for acquittal. "It is decided. Aurors, bring the two accused." After about 20 minutes Molly and Ginny stood before the Wizengamot. "Molly and Ginevra Weasley, I hereby sentence you to four years in Azkaban for the use of Love Potions on Hermione Jean Granger and Lord Harry James Potter." Kingsley said. Two Dementors glided through the door and approached Molly and Ginny. But before they could be taken away, something happened. At the feet of the two of them a magical ring formed and teleported them away. But only one person saw the symbol in the ring and the three sisters next to the ring. "What is the connection between The Sisters of Fate and Ophys?" Bajulus asked himself. "Silence in the courtroom!" yelled Kingsley whereupon silence reigned once again. "We will put a team together to search for them. But at first we will let Lord Potter speak about his second request. Lord Potter?" Thank you minister. Some will find my second request offensive and some will profit from it: I have decided to take my money out of Gringotts, to make almost all family heirlooms into money and to leave Magical Britain. The reason is the death of my best friend of many years, Hermione Granger, and because I do not like how things are handled here. From tomorrow on you will not hear from me again. Farewell you old farts!" With that Harry turned around, blasted the closed door from its hinges and disappeared in the direction of Grimmauld Place No. 12. In the highest row two figures, Bajulus and Amasia, snickered before also teleporting to Grimmauld Place. Nobody in the now panicked Wizengamot felt the departure of the two.

When they appeared in the living room of Grimmauld Place they saw Harry and began laughing. Did you see the faces? Priceless! As if I have taken a great treasure away from right under their noses." howled Bajulus. "But the best moment was when Harry blasted the door open as if it was nothing and they like 'what?!'" gasped Amasia. "Like a trashy action-movie." After they calmed themselves down, Harry went upstairs to pack his things. Meanwhile Bajulus and Amasia discussed what the consequences of Harry's appearance will be. "I think at first they will try to find a new scapegoat. Most likely they will try it with Neville…" Bajulus began but was interrupted from Harry who had just come back. "Neville is no longer in Great Britain. Shortly after Hermione's death he changed his money into Dollars and did a runner to the States. It won´t take long before the Wizengamot collapses. And no I don´t want to help them. I have done enough for them. Can we go now? I have everything packed." "Good. But I would like to make you one of my pieces before we go there. It's safer so. I have a feeling that Japan and especially Kuoh won´t be so safe. And don´t ask me how I know that. I just know it." Bajulus said. "If you say so then it is okay." "Good lie down here." After Harry was lying down, Bajulus took a knight out of nowhere and put it on top of Harry's chest. He ten spoke:" Leva et illustra, adsultis." The figure melted into Harry´s chest. After that he lighted up in three colours: red, gold and black. Harry stood up and looked down upon himself before he extended his arm and gripped something. Slowly the Sword of Gryffindor appeared in his hand. "Interesting" muttered Harry and Bajulus. But before Amasia could ask what was so interesting about the appearance of the Sword of Gryffindor, Bajulus eyes widened and he cried out: "We must hurry. Rias is in trouble" He took their hands and together they disappeared in a swirl of darkness.

I will end this chapter with some of my favourite Fanfictions:  
Breakfast In New York by Radaslab  
More Important Than Any Broomstick by witowsmp  
The King by seraph Orion black  
Happy Potter Life by AmyVS7


End file.
